


The Guardian

by inastra



Series: Hidden Thoughts and Shadows [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a guardian after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> BOY, I LOVE AIGIS AND HER DEVELOPMENT. (says no one ever, probably)

She who was blank   
and wanted to learn  
what she had to do

She who went through   
hardships just to know   
the things she could now do

she who cried tears  
when she realized what   
will happen to her beloved

she who decided to protect  
her beloved despite all   
challenges

she ventured and faced her  
ultimate answer


End file.
